In computer memory, resonant clocking may be utilized, where a conventional apparatus may utilize on-chip spiral inductors that resonate with the wiring capacitance of a clock network and capacitors coupled with the inductors, forming a resonant circuit that is tuned to (resonates at) a clock frequency. A resonant circuit may also be referred to as a resonator, an LC tank circuit (where “LC” indicates an inductor and a capacitor), a tuned circuit, or other similar term.
However, using an active metal layer of an integrated circuit (IC) chip for creating a resonant circuit structure reduces available routing space within the active material. In addition, additional capacitance is generally needed to bring the resonant frequency of the LC tank circuit to the frequency of interest for clocking, thus further reducing the available space for the memory chip. As a result, a chip may provide less capacity or capability, or there may be additional cost in design and producing a device.